Kamen Rider Ryuki-Alternate War(Different story same advent decks)
by FangKingX
Summary: A NEW rider war has begun and, with this one comes new friends and new enemies. Ren Masamune a 17 year old boy was chosen to become Kamen Rider Ouja by the sadistic mastermind Takeshi Akuma, who seeks the ultimate game. With his cousin Axel Takeda as Kamen Rider Knight they set out to win this war to save their best friend Zeke Honda from death. Or so they think...
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue=I remember that day. The day that Takeshi Akuma came up to me in the hospital bathroom after I had visited my friend Zeke Honda. He handed me the Ouja Advent Deck and told me"Take this and enter a world in which all your dreams can become realized." I took the deck and asked, "Can I save Zeke?" He replied "Only if you win!" With confidence and hope I held the deck and yelled "Henshin!" becoming Kamen Rider Ouja the man who would save one of his best friends!**_

_** Chapter 1=The survival begins. Here comes the pack!**_

_**"Final Vent!"**_ I executed _**VENO CRASHER**_ running at my opponent with my purple large snake contract monster Venosnaker slithering behind before it raised its head up as I jumped back towards it and the Mirror Monster launched me so I could deliver a rapid bicycle kick at the 5 Raydragoons. Venosnaker proceeded to absorb their energy. I looked from the high rooftop and began to ponder life. I wondered would this rider battle really help me at all? Suddenly my ally approached. "Oh come on Ren! You could have left one for DarkWing!" Kamen Rider Knight whined. "Didn't DarkWing have a feast earlier?" I replied. "Yeah...but still!"Knight continued to whine. "Come on let's go.." I started to say as a I was struck by a Gigazelle(humanoid Zelle). "Looks like we have another one to deal with Axel." I stated. I pulled a card from my deck and swiped it into my **VenoVisor(scepter).** _**"Sword Vent!"**_

A spiral bladed sword appeared in my hand. I charged at the beast and struck it with my blade. The mirror monster tried to escape but I was able to throw it off the roof. _**"Final Vent!"**_ Kamen Rider Knight performed _**Hishozan.**_ Darkwing landed on its master's back to form a cape as he leaped into the air, wrapping himself with the cloak as they descended in the form of a drill using Wing Lancer as the tip to impale the Gigazelle. Darkwing proceeded to screech and absorb the energy. Suddenly, more Gigazelle's appeared. "Grr..what's happening?" Knight started to grunt. I looked at my armor and saw it start to disintegrate. "Time's Up?" I thought to myself. "Let's go Big cousin! Time's up." Axel stated as we ran towards the mirror. The Gigazelle's chased us and eventually, surrounded us. We fought and fought but we weren't making any progress. "Gahh!"I screamed as I was being cornered by Gigazelles. I was being jumped. "Ren!?" Knight screamed as he pulled a card from his belt and slotted it into his **Dark Visor.** _**"Nasty Vent!"**_ Darkwing appeared and screeched disorienting the Gigazelles. Knight and I dove through the mirror.

We appeared back in school sweating and out of breath. Our armor came off. We were in school uniform(black/navy blue/ white shirt and khaki pants/blue jeans) I wore a black shirt and blue jeans while Axel liked to wear the navy blue and khaki pants. I had golden eyes and spiky black hair. Axel had blue eyes and low cut hair. We went into the classroom and sat down and talked before the teacher were to come into the classroom. I looked up at the sign for our school: **_MECH TECH High_ _school_ **"Mirror monsters just love to attack people!"Axel began "Why do you think there were so many mirror monsters? Especially of one kind?" I asked. "Well either they were just there to be there. Or we have a Kamen Rider on our hands that's contracted to those monsters. Those monsters travel in groups so where one goes many will follow." Axel explained. "Kind of like follow the leader? That makes sense." I stated. "Maybe we need to make a team of Riders. To fight the others. Xion could help us." Axel laughed. "Xion hasn't talked to us in awhile. He's been busy with work." I said regrettably. "So are you going to visit Zeke after school?" Axel questioned. "Of course. How come you never come anymore?" I replied. "I just don't have the time."Axel retorted. "Fine. Anyway are you still with me to save Zeke?"I asked. "Of course. Zeke was put into a coma because of some Rider related attack So it's only right we defeat the other Riders in order to win!"Axel exclaimed. "So we have to kill them?"I wondered. "We can't kill other riders! Once you have killed a rider it's hard to go back!"Axel stated. "I can handle it. I'm the most awesome rider you know! You even said I fight like a pro even though becoming a Rider 3 months ago!" I boasted. "What rider did you kill anyways?"I asked. "NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Axel roared as our classroom began to become filled with our fellow classmates.

I began to ponder and worry about Zeke Honda. Our best friend Zeke's been in a coma due to some Kamen Rider related fight. Axel had explained to me what could have happened, but I felt like a lot of details were left out. In fact, Zeke being in a coma is the catalyst for why Axel and I are in the Rider war; to wake up our friend. Axel was a Kamen Rider since the Rider War began. So he had a lot of more information about these monsters then I did. Axel is usually right and little did I know that would lead to a bad thing as a horned Kamen Rider looked at us from a mirror in our classroom.

This chapter and the others will go through the process of being edited. We(authors) apologize for any confusion.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Kamen Rider Imperer Life or death?**_

The bell rang for class that day. I walked down the hall to Physics and noticed Chad Willing being pushed down the stairs by some bullies. I looked on and saw that they were the Night Fangs but I didn't help. "Ren are you just going to stand there!? Help me!" Chad cried. The bullies proceeded to start beating him up. "Let's have Double the fun guys and attack the asshole who isn't helping his friend!" the lead bully exclaimed. Some of the bullies began to attack me. I fought them as Axel appeared and stated"Just leave punks! We have to go to class!" "Grr! Watch your back Axel and Ren. We'll get you next time and you better have your fearsome 4 together instead of Dumb and Dumber!" The bullies yelled as they ran downstairs. I thought about how Axel had come to my rescue before.

(_**Flashback 6 months ago)**_Me and Xion were waiting at the bus stop close to our school. "We have to visit Zeke!" Xion whined. "I know. What is taking Axel such a long time?"I questioned. Axel was inside talking to a girl named Jada(Zeke's ex girlfriend) that he has been feeling for a while. He was going to ask her out soon but he always had to go visit Zeke and felt guilty whenever he saw his friend. A gang of bullies(Night Fangs) approached me and Xion. "What do you jerks want?" I scoffed. "To kick your asses." the leader with a green headband stated as he punched me in the face. The blow sent me into the wall of the bus stop center. 'Don't hurt my friend!" Xion yelled getting beat up by two bullies. "I heard Zeke was in the hospital and your Fearsome 4 isn't together anymore. Plus I can finally hit that hot piece of ass Jada!" the leader laughed. "So why fight me? I don't even like her." I replied spitting up blood. I punched the leader in the face and grabbed his head striking with a powerful knee kick to the face. "You're going to wish you never did that punk!"He stated. Two of his friends held me down as he struck me with multiple blows to the face. Xion was being beaten up too. Suddenly, Axel appeared and grabbed the leader's face and punched him straight in the face knocking the leader out. Axel knocked out 2 more thugs. "Sorry I'm late to the party guys. Are we going to still see Zeke?" Axel laughed. "After we knock out this weaklings." I stated. "Wow you are so cool!" Xion beamed. We defeated the bullies except for one. I grabbed him and beat him down hard. Blood covered my hands as I pounded his face in. "Ren! Stop."Axel screamed. "Why should I!? They beat me up when Zeke ,Xion ,and you aren't around!" I roared. Axel grabbed my arm and stopped me. "It's never a good idea to kill people. Let's just let everyone live."Axel beamed. "Axel!"Jada shouted running towards us her shirt making her "gifts" bounce. "What? The bus could come at any moment." Axel said. "I like you but I don't know if Zeke would approve of us being together although he's in a coma." Jada revealed. "So what does that mean?"Xion questioned. "It means this."Jada smiled as she kissed Axel on his lips with the bus coming to the stop."If Zeke dies then we can be together. If not I have to be with the man I love. My sleeping beauty." Jada confessed. We got on the bus and visited our friend Zeke. I thought on the bus ride how great I had life. To be close to Xion, Axel, and Zeke.

(**Present)**"Thanks Axel. You're always coming to my rescue. And Fuck you Ren!" Chad cried. "What did Ren do?" Axel questioned "I stood and watched. Why should I care whether this wimp gets beat up or not? No One would come to my rescue as a kid so I sure as hell don't care about this kid's problem!" I yelled. Chad grabbed me by the collar and spit on my shoes. "I'm not a wimp I'm just not as strong as everyone else!" He cried as he proceeded to run. "Ren you can't be so hostile to the boy. He gets bullied a lot."Axel stated. I started to walk away as we heard the disturbance. "Time to go Axel." I said regrettably. We ran to the disturbance and it was in the auditorium with the bullies from earlier being taken into the mirror world by Zelles(Mirror Monsters). Axel and I ran to a mirror. I pulled my deck from my pocket and raised it to face the reflective surface. A silver belt appeared. **"Henshin!"** I yelled as I slid the advent deck into the opening on the belt transforming me into the purple and silver snake themed Kamen Rider Ouja. Axel did the same transforming into the silver and black bat themed Kamen Rider Knight. We headed into the mirror world as I rolled my neck.

The two of us arrived in mirror world and saw about 20 Zelle monsters. "Damn! We are officially screwed." Knight laughed. I pulled a card from my deck and put it into my** VenoVisor**. _**"Sword Vent!"**_ My **Venosaber** fell from the sky. I charged at the Zelles who proceeded to begin to leave. "What!?" I questioned surprised. I turned to see a lone Kamen Rider above us with the Zelles behind him. "Another Rider? I haven't met many of those. Especially with so many Contract monsters."Knight stated. The mysterious rider jumped down. He was brown and navy blue with drill horns coming from his helmet. He had a visor attached to his right knee that was golden. "I am Kamen Rider Imperer. And I will win this battle!" The rider boasted. He pulled a card from his deck and threw it into his Gazelle Visor._** "Spin Vent!"**_ A double drill like weapon appeared on his right arm. He attacked Knight and Knight defended with his **Dark Visor**. I attacked the rider only to be thwarted by 2 Zelles. I attacked the Zelles destroying them in anger. More Zelles jumped down and attacked me. "Ouja!" Knight screeched. "Worry about yourself. Or you could be killed."Imperer retorted as he struck Knight across the chest with his** Gazelle Stab(drill weapon)**. Knight was sent flying back 2 feet. Knight pulled a card from his deck and slotted it into his Visor. _**"Trick Vent!"**_ Knight created eight copies of himself. Knight pulled another card and so did his copies. They all placed it into their Visors. _**"Sword Vent!"**_ Darkwing flew by and dropped off eight **Wing Lancers.** Six copies came to help me fight the Zelles. Knight and two of his copies continued to fight Imperer. Knight hit Imperer's left wrist hard with his Lancer wounding him. "Ow! Trying to overcome me with numbers huh? I can play that game too! Zelles let's bully these punks!" Imperer yelled. The Zelles screeched calling out to more of their kind. Soon we were overwhelmed by the amount of numbers. Knight was overwhelmed by the combination of Imperer and Zelles. I was getting exhausted from fighting so many monsters. "Why can't this end!?"I thought to myself. _**"Freeze Vent!"**_ The Zelles were frozen in place. I looked at my arm and saw we were out of time and silently thanked whoever had saved me and Knight from certain doom. "Damn it all to hell!" Imperer scoffed as he left. I looked back and saw a blue and white tiger themed Kamen Rider walking towards the frozen Zelles.

We were out of the mirror world and could barely stand. "This hurts so bad!" I screeched. "I know man. But at least we can get out of class and go to the Nurse's office." Axel muttered. "I wonder who those two riders were?" I questioned. "Well..."Axel began as we heard the sound of a Rider coming out of a mirror. We looked up and saw Imperer. He fell down hard and fast. "Let's go see who it is." I whispered. We went to the spot where the rider had fallen but he was gone. "Let's just go to the Nurse's office." Axel stated. "Ok but what about the dead bullies?"I asked. "Don't worry about it." Axel chuckled. I could tell he was worried. Later, we arrived at the Nurse's office and saw no other than Chad. "Why are you guys here?"Chad grumbled. "We got into a fight with some bullies in the auditorium. Why are you here?"Axel replied. "Fell from this high place and bruised my left wrist." Chad answered. "What!?"I exclaimed. "Well everyone lay down okay!? You can go at the end of the day." The nurse said sweetly. She went to her office and left the 3 of us in the room. "Axel I think Chad is Imperer." I whispered. "Well maybe he just hurt his wrist or something. No way he could be in the game too." Axel uttered. "Think about it. He fell from a High place. He hurt his left wrist. And based on the way he's holding it he got hit by something hard at a diagonal area. Which had to be your Lancer striking him." I theorized. "You kept track of all that while we were fighting and while you were fighting your own battle?"Axel asked surprised. "Of course. That's what a good battler must do." I replied. "That's amazing." Axel marveled. "Hey guys."Chad said. "Yeah?" We asked. "I have a secret to tell you. That I think you guys might already know." Chad whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Kamen Rider Imperer v.s Ouja The Tiger pounces!**_

"I have a secret to tell you. That I think you guys might already know." Chad whispered. " OK?" Axel and I muttered. "I killed those bullies." Chad bragged. Chad had a sadistic smile on his face. "Why!?" Axel yelled. "I knew they wouldn't leave me alone so I had my friends eat them. The Zelles you guys fought as Kamen Rider Knight and Ouja." Chad beamed. "Chad! We should protect normal people with these powers! Not kill them." I roared. "What a hypocritical thing for you to say! You watched as I got beaten up by bullies. You're saying its all right for them to beat the hell out of me but not right if I get them back!?" Chad exclaimed. "We should only be fighting Kamen Riders that are evil and don't wish to use their powers for good!" Axel stated. "I don't care. All my life I've been bullied and beaten down. Now Takeshi Akuma gave me the power to fight back! And I will!" Chad boasted. "So...which one of you is Kamen Rider Ouja and which one is Knight?" Chad wondered. "I am Kamen Rider Ouja." I revealed proudly. "I apologize in that case to Axel. I was fighting the wrong rider." Chad sneered. "Why don't you join us and we can win the prize together?" Axel offered. "Not unless Ren is out of the picture. Ren I challenge you to a battle. In 2 weeks time we shall fight Rider to Rider. You accept? Or else?" Chad threatened with his hand out. "Or else what?" I asked before shaking his hand. "I will get my friends to devour Zeke Honda. You know him right? You and Axel's closest friend. The member of your group of 4?" Chad announced. "Why you!"Axel grumbled. "Fine I will fight you. Anything goes ok?" I answered as I shook his hand. " Ok then." Chad said with a smile on his face.

Two weeks passed relatively fast. The end of the school day had arrived as Axel and I went to the meeting place for the fight. The football field. "Good thing we didn't schedule the match the day the team had practice right?" Axel laughed. "Yeah." I answered seriously. I thought to myself, "Could I really kill someone?" I realized I could and that once I did this I couldn't ever come back from this path of killing other riders. This plague of death. Chad appeared. "Are you ready for this?" Axel whispered. "Of course." I muttered. "Time to die Ren!" Chad laughed. "It won't be me dying today." I retorted. Chad and I both pulled our advent decks from our pockets. We held them up to the mirrors in front of us that were placed by Axel. **"Henshin!"** Me and my enemy yelled as we slid the decks into the spot on the silver belt. We assumed Rider form and entered the Mirror world.

I began by punching Imperer in the face. I began to beat him down grabbing him and throwing him to the ground. When I picked him up Imperer kicked me in my stomach forcing me to back away. I hit Imperer with my VenoVisor. The blow sent Imperer back 2 feet. I pulled the Final Vent card from my deck. I looked at it. I placed it back and drew my Sword card. I proceeded to place it into the Visor _**"Sword Vent!"**_ My **Venosaber** appeared in my hand. I slashed Imperer. "Damn!" He whined. Imperer drew a card from his deck and placed it into his Visor. _**"Spin Vent!"**_ Imperer had his **Gazelle Stab** on his right arm. We attacked each other with our weapons slashing and clashing several times. Imperer began to become overpowered by me as I knocked his weapon away and began slashing him multiple times. I did a horizontal slash knocking the Rider away. "Is that all you've got? I thought you could entertain me more. I'm still feeling that vexation towards you!" I roared and charged at him.

In the real world Axel was still watching the fight. "Damn. He's got that killing intent going on there! But once Ren does this. Will he still work with me?" Axel questioned. Axel drew his deck from his pocket but someone stopped him. "I will help him. Don't worry. It can be the 4 of us in the real world and the 4 of us in mirror world as best friends." the person convinced Axel. The person drew an advent deck from his shirt pocket and held it up to the mirror. "Henshin!" the person stated as the slid the deck into the silver belt. He transformed into a white and blue striped tiger themed Kamen Rider with a blue battle axe as a Visor. "Kamen Rider Tiger." Axel marveled as the Rider entered the Mirror World.

Imperer pulled another card from his deck as he huffed and puffed. The Rider was clearly exhausted. He threw it into his Visor. _**"Advent!"**_ The **Zelles** appeared and began to attack me. Imperer took a moment to breathe. "Have fun being bullied Ouja!" Imperer stated. I slashed the **Zelles** but there were too many. I grabbed a card from my deck and placed it into my Visor. _**"Advent!"**_ **Venosnaker** appeared and swung his tail knocking a large amount of the Zelles to the wall Imperer was resting at. My mirror monster spit acid at the horde Causing some to disintegrate and allowing Venosnaker to absorb their energy. "Time to end this!" Imperer pulled the Final Vent card as 2 Zelles held me down. he placed it in his Visor. _**"Final Vent!"**_ Imperer executed **Drive Divider.** The Zelles began to stampede me. And, before Imperer could deliver the finishing kick..._**"Freeze Vent!"**_ Imperer was frozen and couldn't move. Venosnaker attacked the Zelles holding me and devoured them. I looked around surprised and saw my savior Kamen Rider Tiger. I gave him a thumbs up and he responded with one too. With confidence, I pulled my Final Vent card out and placed it in my Visor. Zelles gathered in front of Imperer trying to protect their frozen master. _**"Final Vent!"**_ I executed **VENO CRASHER** running at Imperer with Venosnaker slithering behind before it raised its head upwards as I jumped back towards it and the Mirror Monster launched me so I could deliver a rapid bicycle kick at the Rider and his monsters. Imperer was sent flying. Venosnaker hissed in triumphant victory as I told it to bring its head down. I petted the monster. Venosnaker couldn't see my smile and I couldn't see his but it was there. Venosnaker proceeded to eat the feast of destroyed Zelles before him. Chad's armor disintegrated off. He crawled out to the real world. "Chad!" Axel worried. "I'm sorry. All I wanted Axel was to be your friend and work alongside you. But I hate Ren so that could never happen." Chad stated weakly. "But you guys could have worked out your differences! You didn't have to die!"Axel screamed. "Haven't you killed a Kamen Rider before? Why are you crying over me?"Chad questioned. "Yes I have. But I crying because we are friends." Axel replied. "That's good to know. Tell Ren good fight. And he only won because of that Tiger Rider."Chad weakly cried as he spat up blood and began to disappear. "Chad!" Axel cried. "Goodbye my friend..."Chad whispered as he was gone. _**"2 riders down! 5 single riders to go and 3 teams of riders left!" Takeshi Akuma telepathically stated to all the riders.**_

Back in mirror world I spoke to the tiger rider. "Thanks man. You really saved my life." I stated. "No problem Ven" The Kamen rider replied. "Only 3 people know that name!" I yelled. "Yup its me. Xion Taigā!" Kamen Rider Tiger exclaimed. I hugged the rider. "Yes the homie is here!" I exclaimed. "Let's go. Time's up." Tiger stated. "Aight bro." I replied as we stepped out of Mirror World.


End file.
